


Study Sessions ➷ Akaashi Keiji

by sunas_whore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunas_whore/pseuds/sunas_whore
Summary: ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ, ʏ/ɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴋᴀᴀsʜɪ's sᴛᴜᴅʏ sᴇssɪᴏɴs ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘ ɪɴᴛᴏ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ.Wattpad: @sunas-whoreTumblr: @sunas-whore
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Study Sessions ➷ Akaashi Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> ɢᴀᴍᴇ  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ☰ sᴛᴜᴅʏ sᴇssɪᴏɴs ☰
> 
> ⚀ ⚁ ⚂ ⚃ ⚄ ⚅
> 
> ᴬᴷᴬᴬˢᴴᴵ ᴷᴱᴵᴶᴵ ˣ ᶠᴱᴹᴬᴸᴱ ᴿᴱᴬᴰᴱᴿ
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> ɢᴀᴍᴇ ᴅᴇsᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ·̩̩̥͙＊˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˏ⸉ˋ‿̩͙‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ ‿̩̥̩‿̩̩̥͙̽‿̩͙ˊ⸊ˎ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙
> 
> ➷ ➷ ➷
> 
> ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ, ʏ/ɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴋᴀᴀsʜɪ's sᴛᴜᴅʏ sᴇssɪᴏɴs ᴅᴇᴠᴇʟᴏᴘs ɪɴᴛᴏ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ.
> 
> ┉ˏ͛ ༝̩̩̥͙ ⑅͚˚-ˏ͛⑅ ‧̥̥͙‧̥̥ ̥ ̮ ̥ ⊹ ‧̫‧ ⊹ ̥ ̮ ̥ ‧̥̥‧̥̥͙ ⑅ˏ͛-⑅͚˚ ͛༝̩̩̥͙ ˎ┉
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> ɢᴀᴍᴇ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢs  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ► sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ
> 
> ᴍᴀᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇɴᴛ ◄
> 
> ► sᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇɴᴛ
> 
> sᴜʙsᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴜsᴇ ◄
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> ᴘʟᴀʏᴇʀs  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ʟ/ɴ ʏ/ɴ
> 
> ❝ ᴏɴʟʏ ʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴍᴇ sᴛᴜᴅʏ. ❞
> 
> ❥ ᴏᴄᴄᴜᴘᴀᴛɪᴏɴ : ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀsɪᴛʏ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛ  
> ❥ ʙɪʀᴛʜᴅᴀʏ : [ ᴍᴏɴᴛʜ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ]  
> ❥ ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ғᴏᴏᴅ : [ ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ғᴏᴏᴅ ]
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ᴀᴋᴀᴀsʜɪ ᴋᴇɪᴊɪ  
> 赤葦 京治
> 
> ❝ ɪ'ʟʟ ᴏɴʟʏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ʜᴇʀ sᴛᴜᴅʏ. ❞
> 
> ❥ ᴏᴄᴄᴜᴘᴀᴛɪᴏɴ : ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀsɪᴛʏ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛ  
> ❥ ʙɪʀᴛʜᴅᴀʏ : ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 5  
> ❥ ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ғᴏᴏᴅ : ɴᴀɴᴏʜᴀɴᴀ ɴᴏ ᴋᴀʀᴀsʜɪᴀᴇ
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ʙᴏᴋᴜᴛᴏ ᴋᴏᴛᴀʀᴏ  
> 木兎 光太郎
> 
> ❝ ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs sᴛᴜᴅʏɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ. ❞
> 
> ❥ ᴏᴄᴄᴜᴘᴀᴛɪᴏɴ : ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀsɪᴛʏ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛ  
> ❥ ʙɪʀᴛʜᴅᴀʏ : sᴇᴘᴛᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 20  
> ❥ ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴇ ғᴏᴏᴅ : ʏᴀᴋɪɴɪᴋᴜ
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> ᴘʟᴀʏ ɢᴀᴍᴇ  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ▸ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀ ◂  
> ⋯  
> ᴇxɪᴛ
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> ʟᴏᴀᴅɪɴɢ ɢᴀᴍᴇ  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»
> 
> ɢᴀᴍᴇ ʟᴏᴀᴅᴇᴅ
> 
> «────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»

«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢs  
«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»

► sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ

sᴜʙsᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴜsᴇ ◄

«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ᴏɴᴇ  
«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»

▸ ᴇɴᴛᴇʀ ◂  
⋯  
ᴇxɪᴛ

«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»

➷ ➷ ➷

Thursday, 10:15 AM. Another F written on your paper. Exams are around the corner, and your grades are complete shit. You've never really struggled much in school, but this year you had a hard time understanding almost every single thing. It was always the smallest mistakes that fucks up your grade. It's not that you don't study, you do, but you always end up distracted or just falling asleep.

"Fuck." You sighed placing your head down on the desk, facing Akaashi. You peeked at his paper, an A, like always. Just as you closed your eyes, Akaashi's hand reached on top your head, lightly fluffing your hair.

"How the fuck do you even score that low? It's open note Y/n."

"I couldn't read my notes..."

"I did them for you dumbass."

"You did?... Oh shit. I had the wrong notes." Akaashi flicked your forehead.

"Oww... Akaashi could you maybe help me study?"

"Hmm..."

"Please Akaashi~"

"You dragged me to a party last time."

"Please Keiji~"

"Tch. My dorm tonight."

"Thank you Akaashi—" Akaashi flicked your forehead once more before getting up and leaving for his next class.

After working your shift at your part time job, you made your way to Akaashi's dorm. You knocked on his door and waited outside. Some random guys walking by checked you out, which made you uncomfortable.

"Akaashi?" You knocked again, not wanting to stand outside. Akaashi unlocked the door, letting you in.

"Sorry, I was cleaning up." His dorm was organized and neat, like always. You sat down at his desk and took out your papers, laying them out on the table. Akaashi seated down next to you, reading through your papers.

"Y/n you keep forgetting a step." He said, he went on to explain to you what you needed to fix. Akaashi helped explain all the subjects, you understood most of it and corrected your mistakes.

"Thank you Akaashi~"

"Yeah yeah. Just do well on the retake."

"Of course! Mmm... wait here! I'll be back!" You hurried out his dorm back to yours. You grabbed the small box by its paper handle, heading back to Akaashi's room. You knocked on his door, waiting. The door clicked open.

"What were you doing?"

"Cake!" You held up the small white box. You bought (favorite flavor) rolled cake earlier, you just never got the chance to eat it. You cut the cake into pieces, handing Akaashi one.

"I don't like sw—" You shoved a piece of cake in his mouth.

"It's good huh?"

"Mhm..." He said chewing on the piece.

"Cakes from this place is the best~" You said, picking up another mouthful of cake.

*Ring*

«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
ʙᴏᴋᴜᴛᴏ  
«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»

▸ ᴀᴄᴄᴘᴇᴛ ◂  
⋯  
ᴅᴇᴄʟɪɴᴇ

«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»

You picked up the phone.

"Hey Bokuto~"

"Hey hey hey! Y/n where are you?"

"Akaashi's dorm."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Let's go to a party~"

"Mmm... I'll let you know." You hung up the phone, looking over to Akaashi. You thought it was best to just find an excuse and leave.  
"Akaashi looks like I forgot to do something! I'm have to go..."

"Y/n, you really are bad at lying. Bokuto invited you to some dumb party again huh?"

"Can we go?... Please Akaashi~"  
"Please Keiji~"

"Shut up. Let's go." He threw his jacket over your head, blocking you from seeing his flustered expression. You pulled the jacket off your head, throwing it back to Akaashi.

"You're the best~"

"Yeah yeah."

"Akaashi... how did you know I was lying?" You asked while trailing behind him. He leaned in next to your ear.

"You always unintentionally bite your lower lip after you lie." He whispered. Your heart fluttered, butterflies in your stomach. Akaashi always seem to notice the smallest details about you, the details you don't even realize.

"L-let's go." You pushed him away.

It wasn't long before reaching the location Bokuto sent you. It was a fairly large house with car crowded outside. You got off the car and waiting for Akaashi.

"Give me your hand." Akaashi stuck his hand out in front of you. You placed your hand in his. Ge took you through the crowded halls, leading you to Bokuto.

"Y/n! Akaashi!" Bokuto greeted. You Akaashi let your hand go and walked you towards the group. Akaashi left you with Bokuto and went over to the other group, but still keeping you in his sight. Bokuto and a spiky haired boy was having a drinking contest.

"Ha! I won~" The spiky haired boy out drank Bokuto.

"Fuck." Bokuto cursed, walking with the boy in your direction.  
"Y/n!" He called out, handing you a drink.

"Oh so this is the Y/n you and Akaashi talks about~" He said. The boy was tall, black hair, and quite built.  
"Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou." He introduced holding up his drink. You clinked your drink with his.

"L/n Y/n."

You three drank and talked. You lost track of how many drinks you had taken, also losing track of what was going on.

You are now standing in the middle of the dance floor, not really knowing what you were doing. You lost both Bokuto and Kuroo after getting dragged here. You were a drunk mess.

As you were dancing to the loud music, a hand suddenly pulled you away, dragging you to a quieter hallway. Akaashi.

"Hmm... what the fuck Akaashi?..."

"Wear it."

"I'm not—"

"Y/n."

"But—"

"Y/n. Wear it." He handed you his jacket. You obeyed, slipping your arms into the sleeves, wearing the jacket. You turned around heading back, Akaashi pulled you right back.

"Stay here."

"Why—"

"Because..." He hesitated.

"Because what?~" You pinched his cheeks, making him look at you.

"If you want to dance I'll dance with you."

"Hmm?... Are you jealous Akaashi?~"

"Yeah." You faintly heard.

"What—" A tap landed on your shoulder. You turned around to see the boy from earlier.

"Hey could I get your number?~"

"I—"

"No." Akaashi interrupted.

"Tch." The boy walked away.

"Tch. Y/n, let's go?"

"Mmm... okay." Bokuto wanted to stay longer, so Akaashi held your hand in his, taking you to his car. He opened the car door and you got in the passenger's seat. He leaned in, pulling the seat belt across your body.

*Click*

Just as he was about to leave, you cupped his face, bringing him back.

"Did you know?..."

"Know what?"

"You're so pretty."

"Y/n what?"

"You're so pretty."

"Y/n who am I?"

"Pretty boy~"

"Y/n—"

*Chu*

"The pretty boy is mine now."

"Y/n—"

"Shh... I want to sleep... if you want more kisses I'll give you them later..."

➷ ➷ ➷

«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
ʟᴇᴠᴇʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ  
«────── « ⋅ʚ❀ɞ⋅ » ──────»


End file.
